


Nuestras Iniciales Talladas en mi Corazón

by DeLoreanFlight



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Confesiones de amor, Final Feliz, Final alernativo, Fix It, Fluff, Friendship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV Richie Tozier, Película, Reddie, Smut, amistad, benverly - Freeform, homofobia internalizada, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeLoreanFlight/pseuds/DeLoreanFlight
Summary: Richie nunca había creído en cosas mágicas y místicas tales como las segunda oportunidades. Pero ahora, después de 27 años, su corazón seguía latiendo como loco cada vez que lo veía a Eddie. Y quizás, solo quizás, el mundo estaba decidiendo darle una.Traducción propia de mi fic "Our Initials Carved in my Heart"





	Nuestras Iniciales Talladas en mi Corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Fui a ver It 2 el día del estreno y aunque AMÉ la película, el final me rompió el corazón. Lo loco fue que cuando vi la primera parte, no me había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Richie y Eddie. Pero la escena en la que Richie no quiere dejar ir a Eddie me hizo dar cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, y después su escena en el puente me destrozó. Esa parte me hizo llorar y pensar que era sumamente injusto que no hayan tenido su final feliz. Por eso, cuando volví del cine, empecé a escribir el fic y esto es lo que salió.  
Al fic lo escribí originalmente en inglés y esta es una traducción que hice, así que pido disculpas en adelantado si está escrito de una manera muy rara. Siempre me costó más traducir que escribir de cero. Les prometo que estos días voy a estar revisando y corrigiendo la redacción y eso.  
Espero que les guste.  
El fic, como el original, está dedicado a Legals Losers Club, mi gc de twitter.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Richie tan pronto como lograron asesinar a Pennywise fue Eddie. Eso fue, literalmente, lo primero en lo que pensó. Pero cuando se apuró y corrió hacia él para hacerle saber que, finalmente, habían vencido al mal, no esperaba en lo absoluto encontrarse con lo que se encontró.

—Eddie, hey, lo matamos. Matamos a Pennywise, hombre.

Eddie no respondió.

—¿Eddie? —Richie preguntó, tomándolo del rostro, sin obtener reacción alguna. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, pero Eddie no respondía.

De pronto, pudieron escuchar el sonido del lugar comenzando a caerse en pedazos. 

—Richie… —escuchóa Beverly decir detrás suyo.

—Se nos has ido —. Billy agregó, pero Richie se negaba aceptarlo. Eddie no podía estar muerto: simplemente no era cierto.

—Está bien. Solamente tenemos que sacarlo de aquí —. Richie contestó. Eddie solo estaba inconsciente y una vez que salieran de allí, se pondría bien —. Está solo lastimado, Ben. Bill, se encuentra bien. Solo tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.

Giró su cabeza hacia Beverly y comenzó a buscar, desesperado, a alguien, a cualquiera, que estuviera de acuerdo con su idea.

—Bev

—Richie… —Beverly sollozó con los ojos, llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué? —Richie respondió, de manera impaciente.

—Cariño, está muerto —. Beverly dijo, con la voz quebrada —. Tenemos que irnos. Vamos. Vamos, Richie.

—Tenemos que irnos ¡Vamos! —Billy gritó.

—Vamos, amigo —. pudo escuchar a Ben decir.

Richie abrazó el cuerpo de Eddie y se aferró hacía él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Richie, vamos, en serio, tenemos que irnos.

—¡No, no! No podemos dejarlo aquí. No podemos —. Richie gritó de manera desesperada.

—Richie —. Ben trató de decir antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo por la frenética súplica de Richie.

—No lo voy a dejar aquí ¡No lo haré!— Richie dijo aferrándose aún más fuerte al cuerpo de Eddie, negándose por completo a dejarlo ir.

—Richie, todo el lugar se está derrumbado. Necesitamos irnos ahora mismo —. Mike gritó, uniéndose al pedido del resto de sus compañeros.

—¡No! ¡No lo dejaré aquí! —repitió una vez más, gritando —. ¡No podemos dejarlo, hay que sacarlo de aquí!

Bill observó a Richie y, lentamente, asintió.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré.

* * *

Debería haber sido imposible pero, de algún modo, lograron escapar, aún cargando al cuerpo de Eddie con ellos. Salieron de la mansión Neibolt cuando todo comenzó a derrumbarse delante de sus ojos. Se detuvieron un instante para observar a la casa se venirse abajo, volviéndose nada más que polvo. Estaba hecho. Después de años, de décadas, Pennywise finalmente había muerto.

Y entonces, Richie sintió como si alguien le hubiera disparado en el estómago. Eddie se había muerto también. No estaba solamente lastimado o inconsciente como había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo momentos atrás. Realmente estaba muerto. Richie no pudo evitar sentir que una especie de agujero negro comenzaba a expandirse en su cuerpo para devorarlo desde el interior porque, de repente, _su_ propio mundo había comenzado a derrumbarse también. Todo lo que podía sentir era dolor y una agonía, aguda y fría, perforando su pecho. 

Richie tomó el cuerpo de Eddie entre sus brazos y se dejó caer al suelo. Lo atrajo tanto como pudo hacia así y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Sus sollozos incontrolables, desconsolados eran lo único que quebraban el silencio fúnebre que reinaba en la calle.

—Eddie —, dijo, en un grito ahogado — te amo —. agregó en un susurró con los labios pegados a su cuello, como si se tratase de un secreto que solo Eddie debía escuchar: un secreto que deseaba haber revelado antes, cuando todavía no era muy tarde, porque ahora él estaba muerto y nunca lo sabría. Richie había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Te amo —. dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez más alto que la anterior, con la voz quebrada.

Ninguno se animó a decir nada ni quiso interrumpir ese momento. Simplemente se limitaron a observar a su compañero y a la manera en la que todavía se negaba a soltar a Eddie. Pero ellos también estaban llorando porque Eddie también era su amigo, incluso después de 27 años.

Y entonces, en un susurro —porque esto sí era algo que solamente Eddie podía escuchar, porque este sí era un secreto para él, susurró  —. Fuiste mi primer amor.

De repente, Eddie jadeó e inhaló aire de manera violenta.

—¡Mierda! —Richie gritó, sin saber si lo que estaba pasando realmente era cierto o se trataba solamente de una ilusión. Pero Eddie comenzó a toser débilmente y entonces se dio cuenta de que sí, de que era _verdad_, de que Eddie estaba vivo.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Está vivo! —gritó tan fuerte como pudo — ¡Está vivo! Llamen al 911, mierda ¡Alguien consiga una ambulancia ahora mismo!

Esos veinte minutos esperando fueron los veinte minutos más largos en la vida de Richie. Por eso, cuando finalmente, después de una interminable espera, Richie divisó a la ambulancia en el horizonte, sintió que pudo volver a respirar.

* * *

Eddie había sido sometido a una cirugía casi interminable. Salió de ella vivo, pero se encontraba en estado crítico e inconsciente. Y claro ¿cómo no iba a estarlo cuando Pennywise le había atravesado el pecho con su garra? Pero, aún cuando eso pasó, de algún modo Eddie logró sobrevivir aún después de toda la sangre que perdió. Richie nunca se olvidaría de ello. No cuando sus ropas se habían empapado con ella, no cuando sus anteojos se habían cubierto con la sangre que chorreaba de la boca de Eddie.

La cuestión era que realmente no sabían cómo habían hecho para salir de allí con vida, y menos aún cómo fue que Eddie sobrevivió. Por suerte, el hospital no les había preguntando nada, ni siquiera cuando vieron el estado de sus ropas y de sus cabellos. Pero era Derry, y Derry nunca había parecido preocuparse por esas cosas. Simplemente los recibieron y operaron a Eddie sin hacer pregunta alguna. Tuvieron suerte, sin embargo, porque habría sido muy difícil tener que explicar lo que sucedió sin dar a parecer que estaban locos o sin sonar como si ellos hubieran sido los culpables del estado de su amigo.

Una semana después, Eddie todavía seguía en el hospital, luchando por su vida, aferrándose a su último aliento. Y Richie estaba jodidamente aterrado porque no podía permitirse perderlo de nuevo. No habría sido capaz de soportar el mismo luto dos veces y se decía a sí mismo _El universo no puede ser tan cruel. No puede devolverme a Eddie solo para sacármelo de nuevo._

Dos semanas después, Eddie había comenzado a mejorar. Todavía seguía inconsciente pero sus signos vitales estaban mejorando y, lentamente, su cuerpo también empezaba a mostrar signos de mejoras: el color había vuelto a su piel y las bolsas debajo debajo de sus ojos ya no estaban. Sin embargo, había perdido una buena cantidad de peso porque estaba siendo alimentado por un tubo.

Richie no se fue de su lado en todo ese tiempo. Se quedó allí cada día, solamente abandonado la habitación cuando tenía que ducharse o cuando tenía que usar el baño. Incluso comía junto a Eddie mientras le hacía bromas y le contaba historias sobre los viejos días. Eddie no respondía, pero Richie no se dio por vencido sino que mantuvo la esperanza de que él por lo menos pudiera escucharlo, aunque fuera en algún punto.

Llevaba días sin dormir porque la cama de invitados era una mierda y porque de noche mantenía un ojo abierto por si Eddie finalmente despertaba. No le importaba realmente que todo su cuerpo le doliera o que su cuello estuviera contracturado o el hecho de que se sintiera verdaderamente débil.

Un día de ellos, Richie tomó el coraje de probar algo que había estado queriendo probar dede hace tiempo, solo para ver si funcionaba. Se sentó junto a Eddie y lo tomó de la mano. Se sentía cálida y suave, y él sonrío porque la piel de Eddie siembre había sido así. Lo observó y, clavando sus ojos en la cicatriz que Bowers le había dejado, comenzó a dibujar círculos con su pulgar. Entonces, empezó a hablarle como lo había estado haciendo todos esos días, contándole lo valiente que había sido allí abajo en las alcantarillas, diciéndole que debería estar orgulloso de sí mismo, confesándole la manera en la que su corazón casi detuvo cuando casi muere después de salvarlo de las luces de la muerte.

Y entonces, Eddie abrió ligeramente sus ojos.

—Richie —. dijo débilmente en un jadeo, antes de cerrar los ojos de vuelta para volver a caer bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

El corazón de Richie comenzó a latir tan fuerte que sintió que se iría a desmayar porque Eddie acababa de hablarle por primera vez después de semanas de permanecer inconsciente. Llamó a la enfermera, pero cuando ella llegó y Richie trató de explicarle lo sucedido, la mujer le respondió que eso era imposible porque de haber sido cierto lo habrían visto en la actividad del monitor.

Richie estaba seguro de que tenía que tratarse de un error, porque sabía que no había alucinado lo que acababa de suceder.

—Richie, cariño —. Beverly dijo, entrando lentamente al cuarto el hospital con el resto de los perdedores —. Richie, deberías descansar un poco, amor.

Beverly lo miraba de una manera suplicante, pero Richie rechazó la sugerencia, sacudiendo la cabeza. Todos llevaban días intentando convencer a Richie de que tomara turnos para vigilar a Eddie, diciéndole que se tomara un día libre, pero sin importar cuánto insistieran, Richie nunca quería irse.

—No, está bien. Estoy bien —. Richie replicó, frotándose el puño contra sus ojos.

—Richie, amigo, realmente necesitas tomarte un descanso —. Bill le dijo.

Finalmente, entre los cinco lograron convencerlo de tomarse tan solo unas horas para despejar su mente y almorzar como debía. Ben y Bev decidieron quedarse allí para que Richie fuera a comer algo con Bill y Mike a un bar cerca del hospital.

Mientras volvían, una tormenta empezó a caer con fuerza. Llegaron al hospital empapados de pies a cabeza, y cuando Richie entró a la habitación, se congeló por completo.

Una mujer, de gran contextura física y rubia, la viva imagen de la madre ya fallecida de Eddie, les estaba gritando a Ben y Beverly.

—Lo siento, ¿pero quién es el doble de Sonia Kaspbrak y qué hace aquí? —Richie preguntó.

—Richie, esta es Myra…la esposa de Eddie —. Bev le dijo con una mirada triste pero de advertencia a la vez.

Oh. Entonces esa era Myra. Richie trató de no mostrar lo incómodo que le poníasu presencia, pero no podía evitar sentir a su piel arder de disgusto mientras más la miraba. Sabía, en algún punto de su mente, que era egoísta, que, después de todo, era la esposa de Eddie. Pero eso no le impedía desear que Myra se fuera del hospital. De Derry. _Quizás del mundo._

—¿Qué le han hecho a mi esposo, fenómenos? —Myra gritó, completamente histérica. —Lo sabía: sabía que algo malo le iba a pasar. Esto es su culpa. Nunca se habría ido solo. Ustedes son una mala influencia ¡Lo secuestraron por un mes!

_Esa es la mayor sarta de idioteces que he escuchado en mi vida_, Richie pensó.

—Lo siento, Jabba el Hut, pero _sabes _que tu esposo tiene 40 años, ¿no? —Richie dijo.

—Eddie nunca me dejaría así —. Myra insistió.

—Eso es lo que piensas —. Richie musitó para sí mismo, aunque aparentemente no lo hizo tan bajo como lo debería haber hecho porque Ben le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí, de todas maneras? —Ben preguntó, y realmente parecía curioso al respecto.

—Bueno, eso es obvio. Puse un rastreador en su teléfono y el último lugar en que lo usó fue en ese sitio del demonio. Así que, naturalmente, vine aquí. Y cuando llegué, me enteré de que ustedes lo habían estado escondiendo de mí en este hospital.

—Sí, tienes razón. Eso fue lo que estuvimos haciendo, mantenerlo alejado lo más posible de ti —. Richie contestó, con una sonrisa sarcástica, un poco satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Eso es suficiente. Me iré, y me llevaré a Eddie conmigo.

—Señora, _se da cuenta_ de que está en un estado crítico ¿no es cierto? —Bill preguntó.

—Sí, y precisamente por ello lo llevaré de vuelta. Nueva York, en donde realmente van a cuidar de él. Pero hasta que eso suceda, ninguno de ustedes…_especialmente tú _—agregó, apuntando su dedo a Richie, —puede acercarse a él.

—¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso! —Richie gritó.

—Sí puedo y lo haré ¿Realmente piensan que dejaría que Eddie esté cerca de un montón de mariposones y fenómenos, siniestros como ustedes?

Richie quiso responderle a ese último comentario más que nada en el mundo, pero Myra le había dado donde más le dolía, dejándolo sin palabras en absoluto. Beverly pareció notar lo mal que se puso porque llevó su mano hacia su hombro y se lo apretó gentilmente. Richie se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido discutir con Myra, al igual que antaño tampoco tenía sentido discutir con la mamá de Eddie. Y a pesar de que quería contestarle más que nada, realmente no había nada que pudiera decir. Por eso, simplemente se mordió el interior de las mejillas hasta que casi sangraron para evitar insultarla.

Y, como les prometió, Myra se llevó a Eddie de regreso a casa. Cuando llamó a los doctores, estos les hicieron saber que como Eddie estaba inconsciente y Myra era su esposa, era ella a quien le correspondían las desiciones. Para Richie esta era una batalla perdida. 

No hubo nada que Richie o el resto de los perdedores pudiera hacer para evitar que Myra volviera a Nueva York. Cuando Richie observó cómo metían a Eddie en la ambulancia, un rayó abrió el cielo en dos. El sonido que vino luego le partió el corazón. Sí…Richie sintió a su corazón romperse porque la cruda verdad es que no sabía si alguna vez iba a volver a verlo.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que volvió de Derry y, esta vez, a diferencia de la última, se acordaba de todo. De absolutamente todo. Lo que significaba que recordaba a Eddie y la manera en la que lo había hecho y seguía haciendo sentir. No sabia por qué no se había olvidado de todo, pero pensaba que tenía que ver con el hecho de que la muerte de Pennywise había terminado con la maldición de Derry. Sin embargo, Richie habría estado mintiendo si hubiera dicho que no extrañaba a los Perdedores, en especial a Eddie, más que nunca en su vida. Extrañaba hablar con él de la manera en la que lo hacían cuando eran niños. Extrañaba sus estúpidas y tontas peleas en broma. Extrañaba la manera en la que Eddie lo molestaba todo el tiempo solo para llamar su atención —y viceversa. Pero lo que más extrañaba era el modo en que Eddie lo hacía sonreír, incluso cuando había tenido el peor día posible. Y le dolía, le dolía especialmente porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de confesarle a Eddie su amor mientras estaba consciente. Podía llamarlo y hacérselo saber, es cierto. Pero no lo haría. No cuando Eddie estaba en Nueva York y, mucho menos, cuando estaba casado. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba casado? ¿Por qué se había casado con alguien que lo trataba de la peor manera posible? ¿Con alguien que lo engañaba, haciéndole pensar constantemente que estaba enfermo, y que probablemente no sabía lo afortunada que era de tener a Eddie en su vida?

Sin embargo, era el probable rechazo de Eddie lo que lo frenaba de confesarle todo lo que sentía. Sabía que Eddie se sentiría asqueado por esto, y por eso decidió que lo mejor era guardarse su “sucio, pequeño secreto” para sí mismo. Pero este sucio, pequeño secreto lo estaba comiendo vivo, lo estaba pudriendo desde el interior, haciéndole sentir nauseas. Richie se levantaba la mayoría de las noches, empapado en sudor, porque tenía los peores sueños del mundo. En ellos, en esas _pesadillas_, Eddie le gritaba insultos homofóbicos, lo llamaba asqueroso, todo porque le había confesado que lo amaba.

Por supuesto que también soñaba con Pennywise matando a Eddie, y esas noches se despertaba gritando y llorando. En esas pesadillas, volvía a vivir el momento en que Pennywise atravesó el pecho de Eddie con su garra. Soñaba, de nuevo, que la sangre de Eddie empapaba su cuerpo. Volvía a atraer al presente todos esos horrores que había vivido semanas atrás, y no entendía por qué. Pennywise estaba muerto entonces ¿Por qué esas pesadillas lo persiguían como lo estaban haciendo? ¿Tenían que ver con el payaso o simplemente era que él estaba arruinado? No tenía una respuesta, pero sí sabía que esos pensamientos lo estaban comiendo vivo.

Algunas noches, sin embargo, soñaba que él y Eddie llevaban una buena vida. Y esos sueños le hacían sentir feliz, cálido y a salvo. En esos sueños, se sentía como si estuviese en casa y como si tuviera 13 años de vuelta. Pero eran simplemente eso: sueños, pedazos de su imaginación que nunca se volverían realidad.

Richie suspiró y se frotó sus ojos lagrimosos. Él tampoco se habría amado si hubiera sido Eddie.

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, tiñiendo a la ciudad de naranja, cuando recibió una llamada de Mike. Le sorprendió ver su nombre en la pantalla del celular, pero atendió de todos modos.

—¡Mikey, hola! —lo saludó de manera cálida.

—Richie ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien…¿Y tú cómo estás? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad porque no hablaban desde hace un tiempo ya.

—Bien, muy feliz de hecho. Por fin me fui de Derry y me mudé a Nueva Jersey.

—Eso es maravilloso, Mikey, me alegra oírlo.

—Gracias, amigo. Richie, escucha…me preguntaba ¿Recibiste la carta?

—¿Qué carta? —Richie preguntó, confundido.

—Oh, lo sabrás ni bien la veas. Solamente fíjate en tu correspondencia, seguramente esté allí.

Richie estaba confundido porque ¿quién carajo mandaba cartas en 2016?

—De acuerdo, la leeré —. Prometió, de todos maneras.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos, Richie.

Richie se dirigió hacia donde estaba su correo ni bien colgó. Era una pila de boletas y cartas de negocios…Comenzó a pasar una por una hasta que finalmente la encontró. Su nombre estaba escrito a mano en el sobre. Supo, al instante, quién la había mandado: habría reconocido esa caligrafía en cualquier lado. Era de Stan. Antes de darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a hacerle arder los ojos y allí fue cuando se percató de lo mucho que extrañaba a su amigo, de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Stan y la relación que había tenido con él. Siempre habían sido polos opuestos: Stan era maduro, muy inteligente, serio, a veces un aguafiestas, pero también era tan divertido. No divertido como lo era él, pero divertido en la manera que solo pocas personas sabían apreciar. Era listo y sarcástico, y simplemente tenía las mejores respuestas. Daba, también, los mejores discursos y siempre, siempre estaba allí, demostrándoles cuánto le importaban con pequeños gestos de los que Richie se reía aunque adorara en el fondo. Y siempre estaba allí para apoyarlos: Stan realmente era uno de sus mejores amigos y ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba y de cuánto le hubiera gustado que estuviera allí con ellos, venciendo a Pennywise.

Tan pronto como empezó a leer la carta, empezó a llorar. Se sentía tan estúpido por haber llamado cobarde a Stan cuando era todo lo contrario.

_Queridos perdedores,_

_Sé lo que esto debe parecer, pero esta no es una carta suicida. Tal vez se preguntarán por qué hice lo que hice. Es porque sabía que tenía mucho miedo de regresar. Y que si no estábamos juntos, todos los que estábamos vivos no nos reuníamos, sabía que moriríamos. Así que hice lo único que podía hacer, me salí del juego ¿Funcionó?_

Richie tuvo que parar de leer un momento porque todo le parecía demasiado. Mierda, Stan, ¿Por qué había dudado de su propia fuerza? Richie dejó caer una lágrima y se ordenó a sí mismo no perder el control. Respiró hondo y esperó unos segundos antes de seguir leyendo, con otra lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

_Bueno, si están leyendo esto, saben la respuesta. Viví siempre con miedo: miedo de lo que pasaría, miedo de lo que dejaba atrás. No lo hagan. Sean quienes quieran ser. Siéntase orgullosos. Y si encuentran a alguien al que valga la pena aferrarse, nunca, nunca lo dejen ir._

Richie quebró en un mar de lagrimas. En esta carta, Stan había confirmado aquello que Richie siempre sospechó: Stan _sabía_. Lo sabía y siempre lo había hecho. Por supuesto que las palabras estaban dirigidas hacia los seis porque, probablemente, todos tenían algún secreto que sentían que debían esconder. Pero Richie también sabía que Stan hubiera querido que esté orgulloso de sí mismo. Y por primera vez desde que escuchó la horrible canción que Pennywise le dedicó, sintió que su sucio, pequeño secreto no era tan sucio después de todo, sino que simplemente era un secreto.

_Sigan su propio camino, a dónde sea que eso los lleve. Tomen esta carta como una promesa, cuna promesa que les pido que hagan. A mí, a cada uno. Un juramento. Lo bueno de ser un perdedor es que no tiene_ _s nada que perder. Así que sean fieles a sí mismos. Sean valientes. Resistan. Crean. Y nunca olviden que somos perdedores y siempre lo seremos._

A Richie le tomó varios minutos recomponerse. Era prácticamente imposible hacerlo cuando la situación lo había abrumado por completo. _Ojalá Stan hubiese sabido lo valiente que era_, Richie pensó . Siempre lo había mostrado, y el discurso que dio en su Bar Mitzvah y esta carta eran el claro ejemplo de ello. Pero Richie también deseaba que Stan hubiera sabido qué tan amado fue y seguía siendo, cuánto lo extrañaban.

Una semana había pasado desde que leyó la carta de Stan y desde ese entonces, solo había soñado con la muerte de Eddie una sola vez. El resto de las noches fueron una bendición: soñó con los Perdedores y los viejos días, soñó con aquel tiempo en el que simplemente eran ellos siete en contra del mundo. Se sentía mejor, y no se sentía tan triste como antes, aunque extrañara Eddie y el resto de los Perdedores más que nada en el mundo.

Por eso, cuando le llegó un e-mail de Beverly, Richie no pudo sino evitar sorprenderse. El e-mail también era de parte de Ben, y estaba dirigido al resto de los Perdedores. Era una invitación a un viaje de cuatro días en su yate, un viaje que culminaría con su boda. Ben y Beverly, finalmente, iban a casarse. Miró las respuestas y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando vio que Eddie confirmó que iría. Con las manos temblándole y una sensación extraña en el estómago que no pudo llegar a nombrar, escribió que allí estaría y, luego, presionó el botón de “enviar”.

Estaba decidido. En dos semanas, vería a Eddie de nuevo. 

* * *

El jueves, Richie llegó al puerto y encontró por sí mismo el yate de Ben. El sol que brillaba, cálido, en lo alto, extendía sus largos brazos a través del agua cristalina, haciéndola brillar también. Richie intentó ignorar la mezcla de sensaciones que tenía en el estómago. No sabía qué sentimiento era más fuerte: si la felicidad de saber que estaba apunto de volver a ver sus amigos sin la presencia de un payaso psicópata, o si la debilidad que sentía porque sabía que estaba por reencontrarse con Eddie y eso le hacía sentir sin autocontrol. Quizás, simplemente eran nervios. Dios sabía que la ansiedad de la cual era preso en ese momento le iba a hacer imposible poder encarar la situación como hubiera querido.

El eco de sus pasos mientras avanzaba por la borda se mezclaba con el canto de las gaviotas y con el bramido de las olas que bailaban suavemente. Bill ya estaba allí con alguien que asumía que era su esposa, yBen y Bev, por supuesto, estaban allí también. Bev se veía realmente hermosa. Lo más notable en ella era que ya no tenía aquel rastro de terror en su rostro y, no iba a mentir, Ben se veía también se veía increíble. Ben le sonrió y se apuró a darle un abrazo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos fuertes. Richie no pudo sino devolverle el abrazo, riendo con suavidad. 

—Estamos tan felices de que hayas podido venir, Richie —. Ben dijo, y él le palmeó la espalda en respuesta.

Cuando Eddie llegó, treinta minutos más tarde, Richie pudo jurar que sintió al tiempo alentarse. Lo observó subir por las escaleras en cámara lenta. La manera en la que sol lo iluminaba grabó esa imagen por siempre en su mente. Y gracias a esa imagen, sintió a todo su organismo acelerarse como la primera vez que lo vio después de 27 años. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía a su pecho vibrar con él. Eddie había recuperado el peso perdido en el hospital y por primera vez, por lo menos después de aquellos 27 años, no tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Les agitó la mano desde lejos. Una vez allí, saludó primero a Billy y a su esposa, luego a Ben y Beverly y, finalmente, a él. Richie sintió electricidad en el aire cuando Eddie se acercó a abrazarlo y, de repente, se sintió sobre abrumado. Y como siempre que estaba nervioso, Richie decidió que lo mejor era hacer una broma.

—Cielos, hombre, te ves como la mierda —. Le dijo, deslizando su dedo por la cicatriz de su mejilla, aquella que Bowers le había hecho. Le hubiera encantando dejar su dedo ahí, pero, por miedo a parezca extraño, retiró su mano rápidamente y la volvió a sus pantalones. Le sonrió, nerviosamente, para aliviar la situación, pero le era imposible esquivar al elefante.

—Vete a la mierda, idiota —. Eddie le dijo, también en broma, mostrando esa sonrisa amplia que Richie siempre había amado.

—Solo bromeo, Eds. Me pone feliz que estés bien. Realmente nos asustaste allí abajo.

—Gracias, Richie.

Richie asintió. No sabía qué hacer o qué para no arruinar la situación.

Mike fue el último en llegar, aunque no llegó solo. Parecía que irse de Derry lo ayudó no solo a dejar atrás una vida de tormentos sino que también le permitió poder encontrar a alguien con quién compartir un futuro. Richie se preguntó si alguna vez iba a encontrar a alguien también. Sin emabargo, lo dudaba porque no se veía a sí mismo enamorándose de otra persona cuando ya llevaba enamorado de Eddie, su mejor amigo en el mundo, 27 años.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días allí y Richie se las había ingeniado para evitar a Eddie como se evita a la peste. Se decía a sí mismo que no era realmente su culpa, que no quería pelear una batalla perdida. Richie estaba perdidamente enamorado de Eddie y no quería salir lastimado, por eso se convenció a sí mismo de que lo mejor era simplemente rendirse, evitarlo, hacer lo que siempre había hecho. _Eddie está casado: las cosas serían distintas si no lo estuviera, pero lo está, así que deja de fantasear una relación con él: es imposible que algo suceda entre ustedes. _Eso era, al menos, lo que su lado racional le decía. Porque su lado emocional, en cambio, le gritaba _Ey, tienes que tomar tu oportunidad, ¿qué puedes perder?_ La racional, entonces, volvía a meterse en el medio para recodarle que no soportaría un rechazo por parte de Eddie. Y, entonces, Richie se encontraba atrapado en una batalla sinsentido entre su corazón y su cerebro, sin saber a cuál hacerle caso o a cuál alimentar.

Esa noche, cuando Richie estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la borda, Ben fue y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estás divirtiéndote?

—Sí, gracias por la invitación, viejo.

—Por supuesto —, Ben sonrió —. Richie, hay algo que llevo queriendo preguntarte hace un tiempo ¿Puedo?

—Me lo vas a preguntar de todas maneras ¿No es cierto?

—Sí, no te equivocas.

—De acuerdo, entonces, dispara.

—Tú y Eddie…

—¿Qué pasa conmigo y Eddie? —Richie preguntó, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido.

—Es solo que…Richie, mira, ya sé cómo te sientes respecto a él.

—¿A qué te refieres con cómo me siento respecto a él?

—Vamos, amigo, me doy cuenta de que estás enamorado de él.

Richie suspiró y deslizó los dedos debajo de sus anteojos para frotarse los ojos.

—¿Realmente soy tan obvio?

—Sí.

—Mierda.

—Pero también lo era yo, y lo sigo siendo con Bev, Richie. Todos somos obvios cuando estamos enamorados.

—Claro —, Richie resopló .—Y a ti no te importa.

—¿Qué cosa? —Richiepreguntó.

—Ya sabes…que sea gay.

—¿Por qué me importaría? Créeme cuando te digo que a ninguno de nosotros nos importa el hecho de que te gusten los hombres.

—El resto sabe, entonces.

—Estoy seguro de que saben, sí. Pero como te dije, no nos importa si te gustan los hombres o las mujeres o lo que sea, siempre y cuando seas feliz —. Ben dijo y Richie suspiró —. Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta —, Ben agregó, mirándolo —¿Vas a seguir ignorándolo o vas a hacer algo al respecto?

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Ben? Está casado, maldita sea. Perdí mi oportunidad —. se quejó. 

Ben lo miró en silencio por un segundo, y Richie se preguntó si estaba escondiendo algo.

—Bev estaba casada, también, y míranos ahora.

—Sí, pero Bev estaba casada con un idiota abusivo que era igual que su padre.

—Y Eddie se casó con un idiota abusiva que es igual que se madre —. Ben le contraatacó, sonriendo, mostrándose satisfecho con su propia respuesta.

_Touché _Richie se dijo a sí mismo.

—Solo digo, viejo…Tienes que tomar una oportunidad.

Richie nunca había creído en cosas mágicas y místicas tales como las segunda oportunidades. Pero ahora, después de 27 años, su corazón seguía latiendo como loco cada vez que lo veía a Eddie. Y quizás, _solo quizás,_ el mundo estaba diciendo darle una desesperada y necesitada segunda oportunidad.

Entonces quizás, solo quizás —Richie se dijo a sí mismo— Ben estaba en lo cierto respecto a esto.

* * *

El día siguiente, el de la boda, Richie siguió intentando evitar a Eddie, a pesar de que el otro trató todo lo posible para encontrarse con él. E hizo lo mejor que pudo hasta que llegó el momento de la ceremonia y lo vio vestido con su traje, hablándole a Bill. Eddie le lanzó una mirada y Richie rompió el contacto visual casi al instante. Odiaba sus nervios.

La música comenzó a sonar, lo que le sirvió a Richie para salir de su trance. Giró su cabeza y vio a Beverly entrar por el pasillo con un hermoso vestido blanco y el cabello recogido en trenzas: se veía realmente hermosa. Ben no podía parar de sonreír, y tampoco podía Richie porque se sentía realmente feliz por sus amigos. Billy sonreía ampliamente también. Richie nunca supo con exactitud qué había pasado entre él y Beverly, ni tampoco quería saberlo, pero sí notó que la felicidad de Bill era genuina y eso era lo único que importaba. Miró a Mike, que sonreía como loco, emocionado, y, finalmente, posó sus ojos sobre Eddie. Eddie, tampoco estaba mirando a los novios en ese momento, sino que lo estaba mirando a _él._ Richie, sintiendo una sacudida en el estómago, quebró el contacto visual lo más rápido que pudo. Se maldijoa sí mismo por estar actuando como un niñato enamorado. Llevaba comprándose cuatro días así ya.

Richie habría mentido si hubiese dicho que no lloró cuando Ben y Ben leyeron sus votos. Ben leyó el poema que le escribió a ella 27 años atrás, el poema que lo empezó todo.

_“Tu cabello es fuego de invierno, rescoldos de enero, mi corazón arde allí también.”_

Tenía que admitir que Ben verdaderamente tenía un toque con las palabras, y muy dentro suyo, a Richie también le habría gustado tener ese talento. Sí, su apodo después de todo era Trashmouth, pero él solo sabía usar sus palabras para ser gracioso, a diferencia de Ben que podía crear hermosas imágenes con ellas.

Beverly dijo sus votos después de Ben. No fueron un poema, pero hicieron llorar a Richie de todas maneras.

* * *

_Richie se permitió a sí mismo perderse al compás de la música que sonaba a través de los parlantes, sin importarle realmente si tenía o no a personas mirándolo. Quizás, eso se debía a que ya estaba un poco entonado o quizás era porque no había nadie que lo pudiera aterrorizar como cuando tenía 13 porque Bowers estaba encerrado en un manicomio. Bailaba junto a una chica llamada Rita, una amiga que se había el año anterior cuando estaba en tercero, y junto a Jake el novio de ella. En algún punto de su interior le habría gustado estar bailando junto al resto de los Perdedores, pero la realidad es que desde que Bill se había mudado tres años atrás, ya casi no hablaban. Fue tan solo unas semanas después de haber derrotado a Eso. Y aquello le hacía sentir nostálgico porque se acordaba de ese día en su Club secreto cuando se prometieron seguir siendo amigos. Durante el primer año después de todo lo que pasó, se siguieron reuniendo. No tan seguido como antes, pero lo hacían. A veces, eran cuatro o cinco. Otras, incluso seis. Pero nunca estuvieron los siete juntos. El único con el que realmente hablaba ahora, el único que realmente era su amigo era Stan. Eddie ya no estaba tanto en su vida como antes. Ya no hablaban o salían como solían hacerlo, lo que era extraño porque Eddie y Stan sí seguían siendo amigos. Y eso apestaba. A veces se encontraba a sí mismo deseando que algunas cosas duraran para siempre, pero luego la realidad le daba una cachetada y se daba cuenta de que nada realmente lo hacía. Y los Perdedores ciertamente no lo hicieron._

_Se deshizo de esos pensamientos para seguir bailando al ritmo de la música, bailando y gritando la letra de “Smells Like Teen Spirit” de Nirvana._

_Y fue entonces que lo vio: era Eddie Kaspbrak. Lo vio entrar al salón por la puerta principal junto a Stan a su lado. Ambos reían, y Richie sintió una ola de calidez invadir su cuerpo porque Eddie realmente se veía hermoso con esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Pero, por otro lado, también sintió un gusto agridulce porque le hubiera gustado que Eddie esté riendo con él también. Quería ser él quien lo esté haciendo reír como en los viejos días. Ver a Eddie allí, sin embargo, fue una sorpresa porque incluso con 16 años su estúpida madre seguía protegiéndolo de sobremanera. Y, además, porque a Eddie nunca le habían gustado las muchedumbres, menos aún en lugares cerrados donde, según él, había sobreabundancia de gérmenes._

_Pero allí estaba, entrando a la fiesta, más alto de lo que estaba tres años atrás. Seguía siendo más bajo él, pero había crecido algunos centímetros, y su pelo, que ahora caía en forma de pequeños rulos sobre su frente, había crecido también. Stan li saludó con la mano y Richie se puso nervioso porque sabía que los dos simplemente se acercarían a él._

_—¡Richie! — dijo Stan, con una sonrisa._

_—Stan. Hola, Eds —. le dijo a Eddie, empujando sus anteojos hacia arriba._

_—Hola, Richie —. Eddie sonrió, mostrándole esa sonrisa por la que Richie siempre había tenido una debilidad._

_—Hola—. Dijo de nuevo. _

_—Bueno, nos vemos luego —. Stan sonrió antes de pegar media vuelta para dirigirse a la barra con Eddie siguiéndole los talones._

_Richie decidió no pensar en ello y siguió bailando, esta vez solo porque no tenía idea de a dónde se habían ido Rita y Jake._

_—Richie ¿no es cierto? —escuchó que alguien dijo. Se dio vuelta y se paralizó cuando vio de quién se trataba. Era el primo de Bowers._

Ustedes, idiotas, no me dijeron que su pueblo estaba lleno de mariposones.

_No contestó. No rápidamente, por lo menos. Simplemente se quedo mirándolo entre pestañeos, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer._

_—Uhm, ¿sí?_

_—Escucha, eh…esto te parecerá extraño pero te vi aquí y me di cuenta de que nunca pude disculparme por la manera en la que te traté tres años atrás, esa tarde que jugamos al Street Fighter en el salón de juegos. Y sé que realmente lo que hice no tiene excusa —dijo, nervioso, rascándose la nuca con la mano —, pero estaba tan aterrado de mi primo y sus amigos. Tan aterrado. Y cuando los vi allí, realmente me asusté e hice lo que hice, y arruiné todo porque estaba pasando un gran momento contigo. Realmente lo siento._

_A Richie le sorprendió la sinceridad que escuchó en su voz y en sus palabras, por eso, sonrió._

_—Está bien. Yo también estaba aterrorizado de Bowers y sus minions._

_El chico rió y Richie no pudo evitar notar lo bello que era. Lo curioso era que era totalmente lo opuesto a Eddie: alto, rubio, fornido._

_—Soy Connor, por cierto —. el chico extendió la mano, presentándose._

_—Connor, un gusto conocerte —. Richie contestó, y cuando tomó su mano, notó su piel áspera, sus callos. Las manos de Eddie también eran diferentes: eran suaves —. Entonces ¿Qué estás haciendo en Derry? Me refiero a que bueno…tu primo está-_

_—¿En un manicomio? Sí, lo sé. Es realmente horrible lo que hizo. Si me preguntas, su padre era tan aterrador como él. Pero no, no vine por él. Mi papá tiene un cliente aquí y me pidió si podía venir con él, así que eso hice. Me quedo aquí por la semana._

_Richie asintió._

_No se acordaba exactamente de cómo sucedió, pero los dos terminaron en el jardín, sentados en un banco, hablando y riendo completamente solos. Ya estaba oscuro y la mayoría había regresado a sus casas, por lo que no había nadie en la parte trasera para verlos o molestarlos. Y entonces, Connor besó a Richie, y él le devolvió el beso. Fue un beso pequeño, pero cuando se apartaron, ambos estaban sonriendo. Richie incluso sintió que sus mejillas se habían ruborizado ligeramente._

_—Escucha, Richie ¿te gustaría ir a otro lado? Ya sabes, a algún lugar más privado —. Connor preguntó y Richie asintió, sintiendo a su corazón latir contra su pecho —. De acuerdo, entonces, vamos adentro a buscar nuestras cosas y luego nos largamos ¿Sí?_

_—Sí, de acuerdo._

_Cuando Richie volvió al salón de baile, notó que Stan y Eddie no se habían ido todavía. Eddie, sin embargo, no estaba bailando como la última vez que lo vio, sino que estaba borracho, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse de pie. Stan intentaba ayudarlo, pero era difícil porque Eddie, que le rodeaba el cuello con uno de sus brazos para poder apoyar su peso sobre él, no paraba de reirse. Stan lo vio y camino hacía donde estaba, con Eddie todavía colgado de él._

_—¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuánto ha tomado? —Richie preguntó._

_—No lo sé, viejo. Trajo su propia petaca._

_—¿Qué? ¿Y de dónde sacó una de esas?_

_—Era de mi padre, pero no le digan a mi mamá, me matará. —Eddie dijo, soltando una risita._

_—¿Cuánto tomaste, Eddie? —Richie inquirió de nuevo._

_—Eh… —Eddie dijo, contemplando sus palabras. —Toda la cosa._

_—Cielos, Stan, pero si Eddie nunca toma ¿Cómo lo dejaste hacer eso?_

_—Stan el hombre, —Eddie comenzó a decir. —Bip-bip, Richie._

_Eddie solo los miró unos segundos y luego echó a reír._

_—Oh genial, está absolutamente borracho._

_—Richie, amigo, en serio necesito tu ayuda. Le prometí a mis padres que volvería a casa para las doce, pero ni puedo dejar a Eddie así._

_—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo lleve de vuelta a su casa?_

_—Si pudieras hacer eso por mí, realmente lo apreciaría mucho._

_Mierda. Maldito Stan._

_—¿Por favor? —Stan le sonrió, y Richie suspiró, incapaz de decirle que no a su amigo. O a Eddie. O quién sea._

_—De acuerdo, lo llevaré a su casa._

_—Muchísimas gracias, Richie, en serio._

_—Sí, como sea —. Richie replicó, pretendiendo que no le importaba, aún cuando sabía que Stan sabía que sí le importaba._

_Stan los saludó y por un minuto que se extendió por una eternidad en la mente de Richie, él y Eddie permanecieron callados sin saber qué decir. Se sentía extraño no poder hablar con él cuando antaño podían hablar y discutir literalmente de las cosas más arbitrarias. _

_—De acuerdo, entonces…iré a decirle a Connor que debo llevarte a tu casa. Espérame un segundo._

_—¿Connor? —Eddie preguntó, levantando una ceja._

_—Sí, Co… —, Richie se detuvo a sí mismo. —No importa. Solo quédate aquí y espérame._

_—No me iré ninguna parte —. Eddie respondió, sentándose en un banco._

_Richie asintió. Le tomó, literalmente, dos minutos encontrar a Connor para explicarle lo sucedido. Cuando le dijo que le encantaría irse con él pero que realmente necesitaba acompañar a Eddie a su casa, Connor lo entendió y le dijo que podían verse cualquier otro día de la semana antes de que tuviera que volverse a su ciudad, a lo que Richie accedió con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_No hablaron en todo el trayecto hacia la casa de Eddie. Se sentía extraño porque años atrás les era posible llenar cualquier silencio con palabras._

_Cuando llegaron, entraron a la casa en silencio y Richie decidió que lo mejor era asegurarse de que llegara a su cama vivo._

_De repente, en su cuarto, lo invadió una ola de nostalgia. Habían pasado tantas tardes allí, cuando los problemas parecían no existir y no sabían de la presencia de Pennywise._

_—¿Cómo convenciste a tu madre de que te dejara ir a la fiesta?_

_—No sabe que fui —. Eddie respondió._

_—¿Cómo que no sabe?_

_—Puede que le haya puesto una pastilla para dormir en su bebida —. Eddie admitió, riéndose por lo bajito de su propio plan._

_—¿Qué hiciste qué? Eddie, si se entera, te matará, literalmente._

_—Pero no se enterarará ¿Puedo ver tus anteojos?_

_—¿Qué?_

_—Tus anteojos, quiero probármelos. —Eddie sonrió, estirando su mano._

_—¿Y para qué quieres probarte mis anteojos? —Richie le sonrió, apartándole la mano de un golpecito._

_—¡Vamos, Richie! —se inclinó hacia adelante, invadiendo su espacio personal e ingeniándoselas para sacarle los lentes de la cara._

_—Eds, devuélvemelos —. se quejó, pero Eddie estiró el brazo y apoyó la mano sobre su pecho, deteniéndolo . Richie rezó para que no notara la rapidez con la que su corazón había comenzado a latir. Y el tema era que, si hubiese querido, podría haber recuperado los anteojos con total tranquilidad porque era más fuerte que Eddie y su mano realmente no lo estaba frenando. Pero Eddie parecía estar divirtiéndose, por lo que se quedó mirando cómo se probaba sus lentes._

_—Wow, no ves una mierda._

_—No me digas, idiota, por eso losuso —. Richie contestó, mordiéndose el interior del cachete para evitar decirle lo lindo que se veía. _

_Eddie sonrió antes de devolverle los anteojos y luego, simplemente, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Richie quería sentarse a sus pies, quería quedarse allí y cuidarlo para asegurarse de que no vomitara ode que no tuviera resaca al día siguiente, pero apartó esos pensamientos rápidamente de su mente porque sabía que era imposible._

_Se quedaron callados otro segundo que para Richie fue eterno ¿Por qué Eddie seguía creando estos momentos interminables?_

_—¿Por qué no me hablas más? —Eddie preguntó con los ojos cerrados, irrumpiendo el silencio._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Que por qué no me hablas más._

_—Eso no es cierto, Eddie —. Richie negó, sacudiendo la cabeza aunque Eddie no lo viera porque estaba con los ojos cerrados._

_—Pero lo es. Le hablas a Stan, pero ya no me hablas más a mí. No desde que Bill se fue de este pueblo de mierda. No como solías hacerlo, por lo menos. —le contestó, relativamente rápido considerando lo borracho que estaba —Ni siquiera me molestas como lo hacías cuando teníamos trece._

_A Richie le hubiera gustado poder responder, pero no sabía qué decir._

_—Solamente te extraño ¿sabes? —Eddie balbuceó —. Extraño lo que había entre nosotros._

_El estómago de Richie dio un sacudón._

_—Lo siento, Eddie._

_—Está bien, no estoy enojado —. bostezó, lo que hizo bostezar también a Richie —. Gracias por traerme sano y salvo, Richie. Te quiero._

_Richie agradeció que Eddie no abriera sus ojos porque lo habría visto ponerse más rojo que nunca. Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas y se sentía tan abrumado que no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que estaba sintiendo. _Es solo el alcohol hablando, _se dijo a sí mismo para convencerse de que lo que había pasado no era la gran cosa._

_—Yo también te quiero, Eds —. Richie suspiró, pero Eddie no respondió porque ya se había quedado dormido —. Siempre lo hice —. murmuró, casi para sí mismo._

* * *

Richie estaba parado contra la baranda del barco, observando la manera en la que la luna se reflejaba sobre el agua, sintiendo la suave brisa contra su rostro. Se rió para sus adentros: _por supuesto_ que Ben y Bev iban a contraer matrimonio en un lugar como aquel. 

El amor estaba en el aire. Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban felices. Bev y Ben obtuvieron su final feliz, Bill estaba allí con su esposa, Mike tenía una novia y Eddie, quien a pesar de haber ido solo allí, estaba casado y tenía a su mujer esperándolo en casa. Entonces, sí, el amor estaba en el aire para todos menos para él. Y eso le parecía jodidamente _injusto_, porque él también se merecía su final feliz.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que vencieron a Pennywise y todavía seguía sin poder olvidarse de Eddie. Pero esta vez era muchísimo peor que la anterior porque se acordaba en carne viva de todo: de las risas, de las lágrimas, de las conversaciones. Todo ello había vuelto a su mente, golpeándolo como un tren, cuando se volvieron a ver después de casi tres décadas. Y esta vez, Eddie estaba casado y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Richie sintió a sus ojos arder, pero hizo lo posible para no largarse a llorar allí mismo: no quería sentirse más débil de lo que ya se sentía. 

—Hola —, escuchó detrás tuyo, y casi se ahoga porque sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz.

—Eds —, Richie sonrió, débilmente.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo? Te estás perdiendo de la fiesta.

—Tú también te estás perdiendo de la fiesta ¿sabes? —señaló.

—Sí, es cierto —. Eddie le sonrió, antes de voltear su cabeza y observar al océano también.

Se quedaron, por un momento, en un completo y absoluto silencio. Richie no pudo evitar notar la tensión que se había formado en el aire, y estaba comenzando a desesperar porque no sabía qué hacer con ella. Quería correr, quería saltar por la borda hacia el agua porque, demonios, se sentía tan pero tan avergonzado. No por su sexualidad, la cual había empezado a abrazar después de la carta que Stan, Dios lo bendiga, le envió, pero porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo: su mejor amigo que no era soltero sino que tenía una esposa. 

— ¿Por qué has estado evitándome? —Eddie preguntó. No parecía enojado, sino simplemente curioso, casi un poco decepcionado.

Esa es la pregunta que haba estado evitar, porque incluso después de todo el tiempo pasado, seguía sin saber cómo responder a ella.

— No te he estado evitando.

— Sí, has estado evitándome —. el otro respondió con una sonrisa triste dibujada en el rostro. Y bueno, Richie sabía que, en realidad, Eddie estaba en lo cierto. Estuvo evitándolo pero solo porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer: no sabía cómo lidiar con todos sus sentimientos —. De hecho, me estas evitando ahora. Ni siquiera me miras.

Richie inhaló profundamente y aguardó un instante antes de girar su cabeza hacia él para observarlo. Eddie enarcó ligeramente sus cejas, devolviéndole la mirada.

—Hola, Eds —. fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Entonces ¿por qué has estado evitándome? —Eddie preguntó de nuevo.

—No lo sé.

Richie clavó sus ojos en sus zapatos, volviendo a evitar la mirada de Eddie. Seguía sin saber cómo responderle a esa misma pregunta que Eddie le había hecho 24 años atrás, cuando solo tenían 16 años de edad.

—Lo siento —. fue lo único que Richie pudo decir. Eddie, sin embargo no respondió: no con palabras, por lo menos. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Se quedaron callados otro instante que para Richie fue más largo de lo que le hubiera gustado. Siempre había odiado el silencio y, por lo general, sabía cómo romperlo gracias a algún que otro comentario sarcástico o irónico, pero esta vez no podía pensar en ninguno.

—Nunca te agradecí —. Eddie dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por permanecer a mi lado en el hospital —. Eddie respondió con naturalidad —. Sé que te quedaste allí por semanas.

—¿Quién te dijo?

—Bueno…todos. Pero no hacía falta que lo hicieran. Yo ya sabía: me acuerdo de ti allí.

Richie se sorprendió porque realmente no entendía cómo era que Eddie se acordaba de eso cuando estuvo inconsciente el 99% del tiempo. Solo despertó aquella vez en que Richie lo tomó de la mano, pero ¿es posible que se acordaba de eso? Richie apretó su puño, nervioso, tratando de ver qué responder.

—No fue la gran cosa, no es que me haya quedado mucho tiempo. Solo estuve allí hasta que llegó tu esposa.

_ Que fue como tres semanas después pero, claro, no había sido tanto tiempo. _

—Parece que le enojó bastante que haya estado ahí.

—Myra…sí. Escuché que no fue precisamente amable con ustedes, especialmente no contigo —. Eddie lo miró —. Lo siento.

Eddie levantó sumano y apretó su hombro, y Richie pudo sentir a su piel arder incluso bajo todas las capas de ropa que había en el medio. De pronto, se sentía de nuevo como cuando tenía 13 años, sonrojándose como un niño pequeño cuando veían a la persona de que la que estaban enamorados. 

—Está bien —. mintió porque no quería decirle a Eddie que le hubiera gustado mandar a Myra a la mierda —. Creo que estaba asustada ¿sabes? Yo también estaría asustado si tu mamá estuviera en el hospital —. agregó, arrancando una ligera risa de Eddie.

Y bueno, no podía faltar la broma para esconder su dolor, la broma para esconder el hecho de que, aun cuando sabe que no tiene derecho a hacerlo, odia a Myra por haber alejado a Eddie de él cuando estaba así.

—Me divorcié ¿sabías?

—¿Qué?

—Me divorcié.

—No, escuché esa parte. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Los chicos saben ya?

—Hace como dos semanas —. Dos semanas…dos semanas. ¿No había sido hace dos semanas que recibieron la carta de Stan? Richie pensó que eso no podía tratarse de una coincidencia —. Y sí, lo saben.

Richie encendió el motivo por el cual Ben se mantuvo callado cuando Richie le dijo que no quería hacer nada porque Eddie estaba casado.

—Entonces les contaste a todos menos a mí.

—No pude hacerlo, Richie. No pude encontrar el momento para decirte porque, como me dejaste en claro, ni siquiera querías estar en la misma habitación conmigo.

—Sabes…Sabes que eso no es cierto —. Richie sacudió la cabeza porque realmente esa nunca fue su intención. Nunca quiso que Eddie sintiera que lo estaba ignorando. Eddie, sin embargo, simplemente se encogió de hombros —. ¿Qué pasó?

—Supongo que me di cuenta de que no la amaba. Es decir, creo que siempre lo supe entonces no sé si diría que me di cuenta pero, bueno, ya sabes, finalmente tomé el coraje que necesitaba para admitírmelo a mí mismo.

El corazón de Richie se apresuró, como si fuese a correr una carrera.

—Oh —. fue lo único que salió de de su boca porque su cerebro seguía intentando procesar toda la información. Quería sonreír. Todavía no sabía si aquello significaba algo, en especial lo que él quería que significara, pero por lo menos Eddie se había deshecho de aquella persona tóxica. 

—¿Y cómo te diste cuenta? —Richie preguntó.

Eddie sonrió —. Porque era absolutamente horrible. Y bueno, lo que pasó en el hospital fue un gran llamado de atención para mí ¿Por qué estaría casado con alguien que trata a mis amigos de esa manera? No pude elegir a quién tener como madre, pero si puedo elegir con quien estar casado —. Eddie explicó mientras Richie escuchaba más atento que nunca —. Pero también y más importante, sobretodo, porque mientras estuve el hospital, incluso después, e incluso el día de hoy que no paro de escuchar una voz dentro mío diciéndome algo, una voz que creo haber escuchado mientras estaba inconsciente. Y, real o no, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Richie se congeló. Sintió cómo su corazón se le atascó en la garganta, cómo sus pulmones se quedaron sin oxígeno, cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba. 

—¿Qu-qué? ¿Qué voz? —Richie balbuceó, y de repente se sintió como si fuera Billy, incapaz de decir una frase completa sin tartamudear.

—Cuando me sacaron de la cueva, me acuerdo de haber recuperado la consciencia entre tus brazos. Y durante todo ese tiempo, pude escuchar tu voz. 

Richie se quedó absolutamente sin palabras. Podía sentir a su corazón latir tan pero tan fuerte que pensó que en cualquier momento se romperían sus costillas y se volverían añicos. 

Le dieron nauseas y, por un momento, sintió que iría a vomitar. Pero entonces, recordó la carta de Stan: _“Sean quienes quieren ser. Estén orgullosos. Y si encuentran a alguien al que valga la pena aferrarse, nunca, nunca los dejen ir.”_Y Eddie era alguien al que valía la pena aferrarse. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo iba a ser.

—Pude escuchar que me…que me amabas y que fui tu primer amor. Y me preguntaba si solamente lo imaginé o si realm-

Richie se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué hablar, así que simplemente se abalanzó sobre él, interrumpiendo a Eddie en medio de la frase, para poder besarlo. Sabía que este era el momento en que sabría si arruinó todo o si Eddie se sentía de la misma manera que él. Estaba a punto de apartarse, pero entonces, Eddie le devolvió el beso, acunándole el mentón con ternura. Y, de repente, Richie sintió explotar fuegos artificiales dentro de su estómago porque, oh por dios, después de 27 años estaba besando a Eddie, el amor de su vida. Y había recreado ese beso en mil escenarios diferentes, de mil maneras distintas, pero en absolutamente ninguna, el beso se había sentido tan bien como el que estaba compartiendo con Eddie en aquel momento. Entonces, siguieron besándose suave y tiernamente, con los labios simplemente acariciando los del otro.

Solamente frenaron cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba, y Richie se prometió asesinar a quien quiera que fuera esa persona por interrumpir el momento.

Era Bill. Genial. Richie le lanzó una mirada fulminante y Billy solo pudo pedirle disculpas con la mirada. Aún así, dijo lo que tenía que decir.

—Eh, me pidieron que venga a buscarlos porque quieren sacar una foto con todo el grupo junto y…bueno, sí, tenemos que estar allí en como dos minutos.

Cuando regresaron al salón en el que la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo, Ben levantó le lanzó una mirada cómplice, sonriendo de medio lado, y Richie tuvo que pretender no saber porque Ben lo estaba mirando así, aunque al parecer no era el cínico que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó porque Beverly lanzó un largo silbido y ahogó una risita.

Tomaron las fotos que tenían que tomar, y cuando la música comenzó a sonar de vuelvo y volvieron a bailar, Richie se encontró a sí mismo haciendo algo que nunca se considero capaz de hacer. Besó a Eddie. En frente de todos. Y Eddie, lejos de parecer enojado, sonrió contra sus labios.

—¡Sí, por fin! —Richie escuchó que Ben le decía a Bev, y su respuesta fue alzar la mano para enseñarles el dedo del medio. 

Cuando la fiesta terminó, todos se prepararon para volver a sus habitaciones. Como la de Eddie quedaba en el camino hacia la suya, Richie lo acompañó por el pasillo, tomándolo de la mano.

Llegaron al cuarto de Eddie, y Richie estaba a punto de darle un beso de despedida cuando Eddie lo interrumpió.

—¿Quédate conmigo esta noche? —Eddie le preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—Sí. Sí, por supuesto que sí, Eddie. Me quedaré contigo —. respondió más rápido de lo que normalmente hablaba, y ni siquiera supo de dónde salieron las palabras porque pudo sentir a su lengua volviéndosele un nudo dentro de la boca, pero al parecer Eddie entendió porque extendió las comisuras de sus labios, formando una sonrisa.

Eddie abrió la puerta y Richie lo siguió adentro. Tan pronto como cerraron la puerta, Richie se halló queriendo hacer lo primero que quiso hacer cuando lo vio a Eddie ese fin de semana, pero esta vez sin sentirse avergonzado de ello.

Levantó su mano y muy lentamente deslizó la yema de su dedo índice sobre la cicatriz de la mejilla de Eddie. 

—¿Duele?

Eddie respondió sacudiendo su cabeza. Richie asintió y observó la manera en la que Eddie se paró sobre la punta de los pies para poder besarlo. Sonrió y le devolvió el beso, derritiéndose contra los labios de Eddie, sintiendo a la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

Richie guió a Eddie, sin despegarse de él, hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra la cama y, entonces, intensificaron el beso. Abrieron sus bocas para darle paso a sus lenguas que comenzaron a explorar acaloradamente la boca del otro y, entonces, Richie decidió que quería explorarlo a él por completo. Lo tomó de la cintura para atraerlo hacia sí, y Eddie le respondió envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Richie estaba por recostarlo sobre la cama cuando Eddie interrumpió el beso.

—Richie, espera —. dijo, y Richie por un momento se asuntó, temiendo haber sobrepasado un límite —. Eh, deberías saber que yo… bueno, que nunca estuve con nadie. —musitó, clavando sus ojos en sus propios pies.

—¿No siquiera con My-? —quiso saber.

—¿Con Myra? —rió entre dientes. —No, especialmente no con ella.

—Está bien, Eds. No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras —. le aseguró porque lo único que quería era que Eddie se sintiera cómodo.

—¡No, no! Sí quiero. Realmente quiero. Es solo que…bueno, no te quiero decepcionar —. Eddie suspiró, evitando mirar a Richie a los ojos.

—Hey —, Richie dijo, levantando con dulzura el rostro de Eddie para poder mirarlo a los ojos —. Nunca podrías decepcionarme, Eds. 

No supo exactamente quién se movió primero, pero tan pronto terminó de decir esto, los dos estaban sobre el otro de nuevo, besándose con más pasión y decisión aún. Richie pensó que se estaban besando así para recuperar todos los años perdidos, para recuperar todo el tiempo que habían pasado sin haber hecho esto.

Todo se volvió más lento cuando comenzaron a desvestirse, y Richie se sintió más nervioso que nunca cuando sus manos, temblorosas, desabotonaron la camisa de Eddie. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía no lo había visto así, con el pecho descubierto. Eddie siempre tenía puesta una remera encima alegando que no quería contraer cáncer de piel, por lo que esa era la primera vez que veía la cicatriz que Pennywise había dejado en su cuerpo.

—Es horrible ¿no es cierto? —Eddie sonrió tristemente, pero Richie sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—No, ni siquiera un poco, Eddie. Para mí es solamente un ejemplo más de lo valiente que eres. Me salvaste esa noche, lo sabes ¿no es cierto? —Richie le dijo, sintiendo que podría derretirse allí mismo por la manera en la que Eddie se sonrojó al escucharlo: no recordaba de la última vez que lo había hecho sonrojar.

—Demonios, solamente bésame, Richie.

Richie le obedeció porque realmente no quería parar de besarlo, pero también quería que Eddie sintiera placer. Entonces, en lugar de ir a por su boca, se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo detrás de la oreja, y luego descendió con sus labios por su cuello. Cuando sintió a Eddie temblar en contra su cuerpo, volvió a estampar su boca contra de la de él, esta vez con más fuerza y con más hambre. Eddie anudó los brazos detrás de su cuello y succionó su labio inferior, y Richie no pudo evitar sentir a sus piernas volverse gelatina, a la electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo. La primera reacción de Richie fue enredar sus dedos en el pelo de Eddie para jalarlo hacia sí, sintiendo a sus caderas incrustarse contra sus muslos. Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo para tomarlo de la cintura, acariciándole las caderas con sus pulgares, haciéndolo temblar. Richie confirmó que tenerlo a él entre sus brazos era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

Eddie estaba duro contra él y podía sentir a su miembro rígido palpitar contra su pierna aún a través de las capas de ropa entre ellos.

Terminaron en la cama, con las manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, entre besos y caricias torpes, mientras se deshacían de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Richie se tomó su tiempo para preparar a Eddie. Apretó sus labios sobre la cicatriz de su pecho y descendió por él, dejando un camino de besos mojados, hasta llegar a sus muslos los cuales se dedicó a mordisquear con suavidad. Un pequeño moretón se formo en la piel de Eddie lo que hizo que Richie continuara dándole pequeños mordiscos por alrededor. Y entonces, después de tentarlo lo suficiente para que Eddie terminara rogando, lo tomó con su boca.

—Demonios —, Eddie gimió, casi al instante.

Richie a siguió adelante cuando escuchó los sonidos provenientes de Eddie. Podía sentirlo cada vez más duro, y lo único que quería Richie era que Eddie sintiera el mayor placer posible. Eddie gimoteó otra vez, consiguiendo que Richie se ponga más duro.

—Uhm Eddie, ¿tienes? Ya sabes… —preguntó, interrumpiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Eh, sí. Sí tengo—. Eddie se sonrojó.

Richie levantó sus cejas, sorprendido, porque realmente no estaba esperando esa respuesta. Pensó que iba a tener que correr a su habitación para buscar los condones y el lubricante.

—¿En serio?

—Sí…los traje por si, bueno, por si algo así pasaba ¿sabes?

—Aguarda, entonces ¿esperabas que algo así sucediera? —sonrió, haciendo que Eddie se sonrojara de nuevo,esta vez más fuerte que la anterior.

—Quizás…—Eddie respondió en un ahogo.

Richie sintió a sus pupilas dilatarse hasta volver sus ojos casi completamente negros. Besó a Eddie una vez más, haciéndole probar su propio sabor.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó entre besos.

—Cajón —. Eddie respondió, apuntando hacia la mesa de luz.

Richie tomó tan rápido como pudo las cosas y regresó a la cama para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Esta vez, lo tomó de la la cadera para empujarla hacia hacia abajo y, mientras besaba su abdomen y muslos, sintió a todo el cuerpo de Eddie reaccionar al respecto. Richie le lamió el miembro antes de cubrirse los dedos de lubricante para poder empezar a prepararlo lentamente, con la boca todavía trabajando en su entrepierna, arrancándole gemidos que lo empujaron a seguir adelante.

Eddie casi gritó que ya estaba listo y, entonces, Richie se deslizó hacia arriba y lo besó en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Estás seguro?

Eddie asintió con la cabeza, desesperado.

—De acuerdo —. replicó. Respiró hondo antes de perderse dentro del cuerpo de Eddie. Se mantuvo quieto un instante, dándole tiempo a Eddie para que se acostumbrara a la sensación, y cuando lo escuchó jadear, Richie comenzó a mover sus caderas gentilmente. Eddie empujó su cabeza contra el colchón y Richie aprovechó esa oportunidad para morder suavemente la unión de su hombro y su cuello.

Empezó a mover las caderas más rápido solo cuando Eddie le suplicó que lo hiciera. El cerebro de Richie hizo un cortocircuito cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, de que verdaderamente le estaba haciendo el amor a Eddie. Y entonces, perdidos en el cuerpo del otro, ambos se comenzaron a ascender a una nebulosa de un placer casi insoportable que tomó control de ellos por completo. Richie, sin saber cómo lidiar con la sensación que se había comenzado a formar en su vientre, simplemente besó a Eddie. Sus labios se comenzaron a mover, hambrientos, sobre los del otro en una danza enmarañada. Los dos jadeaban dentro la boca del otro, y fue cuando Eddie le rasguñó la espalda tan fuerte pero tan fuerte que le dejó marcas, que Richie no lo pudo soportar más. Se las ingenió para deslizar una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y tomó el miembro de Eddie entre sus dedos. Entonces, comenzó a mover su puño hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lentamente y de una manera tentadora, porque quería prolongar ese momento tanto como fuera posible.

—Richie —. Eddie lloriqueó.

—¿Sí? —le respondió entre besos.

—Por favor…

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ya sabes que es lo que quiero, idiota —. se quejó, y Richie no pudo evitar reírse antes de comenzar a mover su mano con más velocidad, aunque todavía no tan rápido como quería Eddie. —¿Así?

—Más rápido, demonios —. Eddie suplicó y Richie no hizo sino obedecer.

—¿Estas a punto de correrte? —preguntó, pero el otro no respondió porque se estaba mordiendo los labios. Richie presionó su boca contra el mentón de Eddie y mordisqueó suavemente su piel. —Córrete para mí, Eds —. le dijo con voz rasposa al oído —. Vamos, amor, simplemente córrete. —susurró, rozando la cabeza de sus miembro con su pulgar. Richie no se dio cuenta del apodo que usó hasta que este salió de su boca, pero a Eddie pareció gustarle porque gruñóy levantó su cabeza para poder besarlo. Richie sonrió sin dejar de besarlo y siguió tocando a Eddie para poder llevarlo al límite, esperando que alcanzar el orgasmo él también. _Incluso, quizás al mismo tiempo_, Richie pensó con ansias. Probablemente era imposible, pero Richie no podía culparse a sí mismo por desear eso, no cuando todo era tan intenso y abrumador. Entonces, el cable que sostenía el cuerpo de Eddie se rompió y Richie lo sintió correrse entre sus cuerpos. El orgasmo suyo, haciéndole ver estrellas, llegó casi al instante y le obligó a ahogar un gruñido grave y gutural dentro de la boca de Eddie con un beso sucio y mojado. No recordaba jamás haberse corrido por tanto tiempo y tan fuerte.

Richie se permitió colapsar sobre el cuerpo de Eddie antes de moverse de encima suyo para sacarse el condón. Se paró y lo tiró a la basura. Luego, volvió a la cama y se recostó sobre su lado para poder observarlo. Su respiración todavía seguía agitada y entrecortada.

—Hey.

—Me siento pegajoso. Perdón por haber hecho tanto lío —. Eddie dijo, y Richie no llegó a entender la razón por la cual le estaba pidiendo disculpas.

—No lo sientas, me gusta el lío —. Richie le sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciendo que él también sonriera.

—¿Sí?

Richie trazó su dedo por el estómago de Eddie, todavía cubierto por su propio fluido, y se lo llevó a la boca. —Sí.

—¡Demonios, Richie! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Eddie preguntó, haciendo lo posible para no reírse. Richie se encogió de hombros —. Eres un asco, lo sabías ¿no es así?

Richie sabía que Eddie realmente no hablaba en serio porque cuando lo dijo, lo hizo una sonrisa. Y no pudo evitar sino reír y hacerlo reír a él también.

—Deberíamos limpiarnos —. Eddie suspiró —. Apesto a semen y a latex. 

Se tomaron su tiempo dentro de la ducha, y por primera vez en la noche, Richie no tenía los anteojos puestos por lo que realmente no podía ver a Eddie. Pero eso no lo detuvo de sentir que se derretía frente a su dulzura. Quizás veía borroso, especialmente porque estaban bajo el agua, pero podía sentir cada una de las caricias y besos que Eddie depositaba sobre sus hombros. Se quedaron besándose y riéndose como niños bajo el agua, hasta que esta se volvió fría y entonces decidieron que lo mejor era volver a la cama.

Eddie se puso su pijama antes de deslizarse debajo de las sábanas, lo que no sorprendió a Richie en lo absoluto porque todavía recordaba que Eddie siempre había dormido con ropa para evitar pescar un resfrío. Richie se puso sus boxers antes de unirse a Eddie para poder abrazarlo por detrás.

—¿Está bien así? —le preguntó en un susurro al oido.

Eddie asintió con la cabeza y cubrió la mano de Richie con la suya, acariciándola.

Esa noche, Richie durmió en paz.

Al día siguiente, fue despertado cuando Eddie le dio un beso en la frente.

—Richie… —escuchó —. Richie.

—¿Sí?

—Estaba pensando…ayer tú bajaste para mí, pero yo no te pude devolver el favor.

Richie sonrió y abrió sus ojos para observar a Eddie, aún cuando no podía ver realmente sin los anteojos.

—Está bien, Eds. No tienes por qué bajar solamente porque yo lo hice.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo, Richie. Quiero bajar.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces me encan- 

No llegó a terminar la frase porque Eddie fue aún más rápido que él. Y la verdad es que nunca se imaginó que tener su pene dentro de la boca de Eddie se sentiría tan bien. ¿Pensó en cuánto quería que ello sucediera? Sí, un millón de veces. Pero ninguna de esas fantasías se podía comparar con la realidad y lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Quizás Eddie era un poco inseguro y torpe, pero a Richie eso no le importaba porque se sentía tan bien que creía que se iría a desmayar. Y entonces, Richie se corrió una segunda vez en menos de doce horas, y se preguntó a sí mismo si no estaba soñando porque todo aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que todo eso realmente estaba pasando y no pudo sino evitar sentir a su corazón hincharse de felicidad.

* * *

El atardecer siempre había sido su momento preferido del día. Amaba la manera en la que el sol se escondía detrás del horizonte, tornando naranja todo lo que sus brazos tocaban. Amaba el olor que había en el aire a esas horas.

Era su última tarde allí y ya se encontraban volviendo a casa. Richie estaba en la punta del barco, sentado sobre el suelo, con las piernas colgando por la borda. Pensaba en la vida y en todo lo que había cambiado desde que recibió el llamado de Mike. Richie nunca habría pensando que su amor por Eddie sería correspondido, pero sobretodo nunca habría pensado que sería consumado. Tenía mucha información que procesar.

Eddie se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una cerveza que Richie aceptó felizmente. Y entonces, Eddie confesó algo que Richie jamás habría creído posible.

—Quería besarte esa noche ¿sabías?

—¿Qué noche? — preguntó, confundido.

—Esa noche 24 años atrás, la noche que fuimos a la misma fiesta en Derry. Ya sabes ¿la noche que me llevaste a casa porque estaba absolutamente ebrio?

_Oh, esa noche. _La noche en que se había dado cuenta de que todavía seguía absolutamente enamorado de él.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Sí, hablo en serio. Siempre quise besarte. Y estaba tan desesperado porque ya no me prestabas más atención. Y luego te viallí en esa fiesta, bailando sin que nada te importara un carajo, y lo único que quería hacer era darte un beso—. Eddie suspiró suavemente, sonriendo con tristeza, mirando hacia abajo —. Pero luego te vi hablando con ese chico rubio, y los vi besarse y bueno, supuse que no te gustaba

_Connor. _No sabía que Eddie los había visto, especialmente porque Eddie había actuado sorprendido cuando lo nombró.

—Espera, ¿nos viste-

—¿Besándose? Sí.

—Pero nunca le dijiste nada a nadie ¿Por qué?

—Primero, porque no era asunto mío con quien te besabas o no, Richie. Segundo, porque nunca habría hecho nada para lastimarte. Y, tercero, porque quería besarte yo también, entonces habría sido muy hipócrita de mi parte hacer eso. Déjame decirte, igual, que realmente odié a ese chico esa noche.

—¿Por eso estabas borracho?

—Si. No. Más o menos —. Ya estaba entonado cuando llegué a la fiesta porque sabía que ibas a estar allí. Yo era un desastre. Stan intentó calmarme pero yo estaba tan nervioso. Y luego te vi con él y empecé a tomar todavía más porque no podía soportar la idea de que quisieras besarlo a él pero no a mí. Sin emaabrgo, o te podía culpar por elegirlo. Era realmente lindo, sabes, parecía uno de esos chicos sacados de película.

_No, no, no, Eddie, te hubiera elegido a ti por sobre él un millón de veces,_ Richie quiso gritar.

—Y luego me acompañaste a casa quería y yo quería besarte más que nada en el mundo. Pero pensé que de haberlo hecho, me habrías gritado o algó así porque no estábamos realmente hablando en ese entonces. Después de esa noche casi no te volví a ver

—No lo habría hecho. No te habría gritado.

—¿No?

—Eddie, me enamoré de ti literalmente cuando tenía 13, y estoy perdido por ti desde entonces. Esa noche que te llevé a tu casa todo lo que quería hacer era besarte también. Y cuando me dijiste que me querías, sentí que mi corazón casi explota.

Eddie miró a Richie en silencio y luego sonrió, girando su cabeza para observar al horizonte. 

—Nos llevo un buen tiempo ¿eh?

—Sí, un largo tiempo.

_Pero ahora estamos juntos, Eddie, y eso es todo lo que importa _Richie se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Seguro —. Eddie respondió.

—Ayer dijiste que te divorciaste dos semanas atrás ¿Fue después de haber leído la carta de Stan?

Eddie sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, lo fue. Sus palabras me dieron el coraje para hacer lo que siempre quise hacer.

Entonces Richie tenía razón. Sonrió también.

—¿Tienes un lugar en que quedarte? —Richie preguntó dándose cuenta de que probablemente Myra se había quedado con la casa.

—Algo así. Me estoy quedando en un hotel.

—Podrías venir conmigo —. sugirió —. Solo si quieres, por supuesto. No quiero que te sientas ob-

—Richie —. Eddie lo interrumpió —. Me encantaría.

* * *

—¿Para qué quieres ir a Derry de vuelta? ¿Estás loco o qué? —Eddie le preguntó a Richie una mañana en la que no fue al trabajo. Ya llevaban viviendojuntos medio año y Richie jamás se había sentido mejor.

—No puedo decirte, es una sorpresa.

—Richie, el último lugar al que deseo ir es Derry. Todo lo que es lugar hace es darme escalofríos —. Eddie lo observó y Richie levantó sus cejas, haciendo un puchero —. Ugh, de acuerdo. Pero tú manejas hasta allá —. cedió, rodando sus ojos. 

No les llevó mucho tiempo llegar. No cuando Richie manejaba como loco. La velocidad con la que condujo hizo que a Eddie casi le agarre un ataque. Empezó a hablar de las normas de seguridad y de velocidad, haciendo reír a Richie, y siguió así hasta que llegaron a Derry.

Richie detuvo el auto junto al puente y salió del vehículo para abrirle la puerta a Eddie. Él se veía confundido, pero Richie le sonrió y Eddie, entonces, simplemente lo siguió. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba. Allí estaba, entre tantos otros nombres, el secreto que había tallado 27 años atrás.

—Mira.

—¿Qué debería estar mirando? — Eddie preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos. Richie, entonces, apuntó con el dedo.

Sobre la madera pudo ver “R+E”. Se acordaba como si fuera ayer de la tarde en que lo había tallado. Fue unos días después de haber hecho el pacto de sangre, cuando se dio cuenta después de haber pasado un verano entero con él, de que estaba completamente enamorado de ese niño hipocondríaco que actuaba como un pequeño diablo y le quitaba los anteojos de la cara con el pie. Y amaba todo ello porque era Eddie, _su_ pequeño diablo.

—Wow ¿Cuándo, cuándo hiciste esto?

—Después de que juramos volver si Pennywise también lo hacia. Pero ahora, las iniciales se han borrado un poco y quería saber si te gustaría volver a tallarlas conmigo. Los dos juntos.

Eddie lo besó —. Me encantaría.

Richie fie primero. Volvió a tallar el “+” y luego la inicial de Eddie, y Eddie hizo lo mismo con su inicial. Y entonces pasó. Cuando Eddie se dio vuelta, Richie ya estaba de rodillas.

—Richie ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, y Richie no pudo evitar sonreír. Su corazón le estaba latiendo mil veces por segundo.

—Llevo perdida y completamente enamorado de ti casi tres décadas, y créeme cuando te digo que nunca en mi vida me sentí por nadie del modo que me siento por ti. Y no creo que jamás lo haga.Estos seis meses contigo fueron los más felices,_ los más felices_ de mi existencia, y simplemente sé que quiero construir una vida contigo. Entonces, Eddie Kaspbrak, _mi Eds _¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Eddie se arrodilló para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Sonreía tanto que se le formaron arrugas al lado de los ojos y Richie creyó que podría largarse a llorar porque vio que los ojos de Eddie estaban vidriosos.

—Si, Richie, lo haré. Por supuesto que lo haré. Dios, te amo tanto.

—Yo también te amo tanto. Tanto pero tanto.

A Richie le dolía el rostro de tanto sonreír. Se besaron dulce y tiernamente, riendo. Realmente iban a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO **

Llevaban un buen rato sin dormir bien. Era difícil hacerlo cuando tenían un niño que los mantenía despiertos de noche, y el bebé que habían adoptado un mes atrás había cambiado todo sus horarios nocturnos. Sin embargo, valía la pena cada segundo. No les llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que querían ser padres. Se casaron dos meses después de la propuesta de Richie en el puente y, un año más tarde, decidieron que querían empezar una nueva aventura. Realmente querían adoptar un hijo y construir una familia, y todo estaba saliendo incluso mejor de lo esperado.

Ahora, su pequeño niño tenía dos meses, lo que significaba que las personas ya podían empezar a visitarlo —o viceversa. Por eso, lo estaban llevando a conocer al resto de los Perdedores.

Se juntaron en lo de Ben y Bev, que también esperaban un hijo. Bev estaba embarazada de siete meses, por lo que no podía moverse mucho. Bill fue solo porque su esposa se había quedado en casa, rodando una nueva película, y la novia de Mike estaba fuera de la ciudad visitando a sus padres. Así que eran solamente ellos: los Perdedores y su nuevo hijo.

Bev alzó al niño y le sonrío. Trazó sus dedos por su carita delicada y Richie sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla.

—Entonces ¿Cómo se llama? — preguntó Bill mirando al niño que lo miraba de vuelta con ojos curiosos desde los brazos de Beverly.

—Stan, se llama Stan —. Eddie contestó.

Mike sonrió, con los ojos llenos de nostalgia, cuando escuchó el nombre en honor a su viejo amigo.

—Hola, Stan —. Ben saludó al niño, sonriéndole.

Richie siempre había pensado que nada duraba para siempre, especialmente no las buenas. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que algunas cosas sí lo hacían.

**Author's Note:**

> Y ¿qué les pareció? Por favor, si pueden, dejen su opinión en los comentarios que me encantaría saber qué pensaron.  
Jess  
[@DeLoreanFlight](https://twitter.com/DeLoreanFlight)


End file.
